1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hand-held mice for controlling the movement of a cursor.
2. Description of Related Art
The mouse as a hand-held device is ergonomically designed to fit in human hands. A mouse communicates with a computer and is configured to slidably move across a flat, stationary surface to control the cursor displayed on a screen of the computer, with buttons for entering commands to the computer. Prolong grasping of the mouse may result in fatigue, discomfort, and even pain in the hand and wrist associated with carpal tunnel syndrome.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.